


a girl is a gun

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Genderbending, Sam Winchester-centric, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Tiny headcanon about Sam as girl.





	a girl is a gun

  
Sam Winchester as a girl wouldn’t be petite and have longer hair. She would still be tall as fuck, have large shoulders and really nice arms. Her hair would be the same length, probably just as messy. She would be a big fan of sports bras and still wear ugly flannels. She would still roll her eyes at the stupid shit Dean says, would still act awkward when people flirted with her, would still not back down in the face of danger, would still try to make herself smaller when she didn’t want to be noticed and would still stand up at full height when she silently dared anyone to mess with her or anyone she loves.

Sam as a girl would probably wear her hair in half a ponytail more and sweat maybe a little bit less, but she’d still desecrate graves, kill monsters, cry and laugh the same.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Ok so I think the one of the things that bother me about genderswap the most is the fact that some people seem to think that being a girl means being smaller cuter and just... less of everything? And uhhhh no thanks. Sam is a badass bisexual, you think she gives a flying fuck about looking ~girly enough~???? As if. Give me tall muscular butch bi lady Sam or give me death.  
> ALSO, not gonna lie, this might have been inspired by [this amazing (and unbelievably underappreciated) art piece](http://medicatedmaniac.tumblr.com/post/83085651466/lady-sam).


End file.
